Life Decisions
by Dowely
Summary: He was a lowly Decepticon drone. He was expendable and he knew that nobody would be coming back for him but the thought of survival was enough to keep him going.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I feel bad for the Vehicons, you always see them getting abused, killed, or just plainly abused. **

Nobody came back for the drones. He knew that. He had always known that before but he had always thought he would be one step ahead; that he wouldn't need anyone to come and rescue him because he was smart. Decepticons were like that though, especially to the drones. How many times had he been pounded into the wall by Starscream for just doing his job? Far too many times to count and where had it led him? Stuck and left alone to the mercy of who or whatever found him.

Slowly he tried to move his arm but it was pinned beneath a heavy concrete pillar that had collapsed on top of him when one of the Autobots punched him into this strange abandoned human facility. He grumbled something as he let his head fall back against the back wall that most of his torso was crush against. Which Autobot had it been, he couldn't help but wonder. Was it the blue one or perhaps the large green one that had caused his current dilemma? He didn't remember, all he could recall was suddenly finding himself flying backwards after aiming one of his cannons at the brightly colored yellow one then just blacking out.

Nobody cared for the drones. He couldn't help but growl in his mind as he pressed his back against the solid wall as he pushed with all of his strength in an attempt to displace the concrete that restrained him quite painfully. He hissed from the effort, joints creaking ominously as he tried, only to cause even more ruble to come down on top of him.

The drone would have cursed if he could come up with any word that would aptly described what he was feeling at the moment but since none came to mind he settled for a frustrated snarl as he continued to flail around in his prison. It was useless and he knew it but he only gave up after an hour of pointless struggling, it was better than doing nothing in his opinion.

With a defeated grunt he let his head fall back against the wall, surveying the large empty concrete building and the large metal rolling door that was crumple uselessly to the side because he had practically flown through it. He had been hit decently hard, the mech mused as he looked at how large the abandoned warehouse was. He had bounced all the way to the farthest walls and had still managed to take down one of the large concrete pillars.

It was almost funny to him because oddly enough, he didn't feel any fear because of his situation. Anger, frustration, embarrassment, and strangely enough humor but not terror. He chuckled out loud this time as he tried to shake his head. The positive outlook of this was at least he wasn't down one of the many energon mines working away at some dull and listless job that he absolutely hated and come to think of it, he wasn't on some suicide mission for their less than sane leader. So, all in all being horribly stuck wasn't all that bad given the alternatives, the mech reason with a bemused grunt.

Sooner or later, he knew that he would be found by something or someone whether it be Autobot, Decepticon, or human. He hoped for the latter because at least the Autobots would be somewhat merciful; maybe even kill him without an interrogation. If Megatron found him, the mech knew he would regret it greatly. If there was one thing their leader hated, it was failure and if he had managed to survive Megatron, the mech knew he would be a glorified punching bag to all the other mechs. But if the humans found him, he couldn't help but grimace. He had seen the mech, Breakdown when he had returned and it certainly wasn't a pretty sight. He wouldn't even be able to fight back with his arms pinned and if there was anything he hated more and that was being helpless.

Nobody helped the drones, he thought as he laughed at his situation. Originally, the mech thought that he would worked his way through the Decepticon ranks already, to a much higher and powerful rank but after the deaths of everyone around him his aspirations slowly died and in reality he was just thankful to still be functioning and not used for spare parts like many of his fellow lower ranks drones. He sighed slowly letting his shoulders drop by the slightest.

"Ya need some help there?" A voice spoke out and if he wasn't trapped the mech would have jumped ten feet in the air. He leveled his head down to see a small human with her hand on her hip standing a cautious distance away with concern lining her features. He struggled at the sight of the human, trying desperately to free at least one of his arms so he could blast the insect away to oblivion. He was not going to be some horrible human experiment.

After a good ten minutes he stopped with a rather irritated groan. The woman was watching him, leaning casually against a chunk of a concrete that was directly across from him with her arms crossed over her chest. He just watched her back in silence with is single slit of his faceplate glowing an ominous red. The woman, to his surprised matched his glare without blinking or even flinching. This only frustrated him more.

"You're in my building." The woman finally spoke after a few good minutes and the mech was secretly thankful because the staring contest was becoming rather dull. He tilted his head to the side. "and I have insurance agents coming because of that." She stated as she turned pointing to the destroyed door. "Which I'm pretty damn sure you are somehow responsible for." The human growled. He was responsible for the destroyed door or rather at least his head was, judging by the shape it was dented in. "and my insurance will probably believe whatever crap that government guy in a suit was ranting on about but not an attack from," She pause at this point, gesturing to his stuck form which he didn't appreciate in the least. "whatever the hell you are."

The mech tilted his head again to get a closer look at the human female who seemed to shrink back at the sudden attention. She shifted her footing slightly. "So I'll make you a deal." The woman offered with a simple shrug and the mech just watched her because in reality, he had nothing else better to do given his current predicament. "If you promise not to kill me or destroy my building anymore, I will help you get out of that." The woman finished pointing to the large concrete pillar that was crushing him. If he could have raised an eyebrow he would have at the woman. What was she going to do, try and push it off of him?

Finally he nodded. It wasn't like the woman could make his situation any worse. With that she nodded as well, clasping her small hands together before she just turned and left, past the door he had destroy and out of the building. He watched the open door with little to no expectations. What could the small insect do anyway?

The sound of an engine rumbled as a large tow truck pulled into the empty ware house with the woman behind the wheel. She reversed the vehicle, stopping inches away from the mech's exposed foot before stepping out of the truck. She met his red visor with as she pulled her long black hair back, tying it into a makeshift bun.

He knew this wouldn't work or rather had convinced himself that this wouldn't work as the woman climbed the ruble, balancing herself gracefully on top of the pillar holding on the a thick metal cord that came from the back of the truck. He watched idly as she wrapped it around the middle of the pillar a few times before jumping back down and heading back inside the truck.

"On the count of three, push as hard as you can." The woman yelled out to the mech as she stuck her head out the window. She revved the engine. "One. Two. Three." She yelled loudly and he complied, shoving his entire weight against the seemingly immovable concrete. The trucks tires fought for traction not doing anything but the mech continued pushing as hard as he possibly could manage. For a moment he was convinced that nothing would happen and he would forever be stuck at least until the pillar shifted slightly before completely rolling off of him. The truck jerked forward, pulling the large chunk a few good feet before coming to a stop.

He harshly shoved the rest of the smaller concrete slabs off of his body and stood rather proudly as he brushed the dirt off of his form, looking at all the dents that littered his form, If there was anything advantageous to being a drone it is that he learned early on how to take care of himself medically because drones rarely ever entered the med bay because they were expendable.

"Whoa." The woman muttered coming to a halt just before his large foot as she looked up at him. He returned the gesture, looking down at her. She blinked. "So what's your name big fella?" He was taken off guard by that one. It had been so long since anyone had ever asked for his designation, probably when Cybertron was still around. He just tilted his head to the side and she gave a meek nervous laugh. Did he even remember his own name? He couldn't help but wonder.

"Not one for words are you?" She asked. No he wasn't. In fact he had never been a mech of many words. He had always believed in actions rather than words. She nodded, looking away. He could tell from her body language that she was frightened but was either too stupid or curious to run away. She was lucky that he too was curious; otherwise he would have crushed her already.

"Hey Mel! You in here?" A new voice called out and the woman flinched visibly. He looked to the door and the woman looked to him frantically gesturing with her hands.

"Shit, shit, shit! Hide!" She hissed at him as she spun on her heals and ran to the door. He took a step back and transformed without her even seeing him.

"Wow, something really did do a number on this place." A man in a black suit said as he surveyed the warehouse. "Some gas explosion." The man muttered before his eyes locked on something behind Mel. She flinched as his jaw dropped. "Nice car! I thought you just had the truck." He muttered and the woman stuttered.

"Car?" She muttered turning on her heals. She gawked at the purple muscle car that was just sitting where the large robot had been mere seconds ago. The mech smirked at her shocked face. "Oh yeah. That car. It's my friends. He let me borrow it." She finished lamely. The man nodded as he approached.

"It's nice. I've never seen one like it. What is it?" He asked and Mel fumbled.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I think it is a custom." She finished gesturing the insurance agent away from the large robot that had somehow compressed itself into a car. The mech watched idly with a smirk as she showed the man the door. After about thirty minutes the man left and the woman leaned heavily against the side wall that was adjacent to the car.

"So…" She began to the car as it quickly transformed. He watched as her mouth fell open again. "Do you need a place to stay?" She muttered and the he slowly nodded. He didn't have to return to the Decepticons right away, after all he was a drone. They probably wouldn't even notice that he was missing.

**Author's note: I could see Mel asking the insurance guy, "hey do you have a plan for robot damage or alien invasions? No. Oh, okay." I had fun writing this and wondering if I should continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I plan on keeping these short and sweet but still to the point. Other than that, enjoy.**

Peace was something inexperienced for the mech and he found himself reveling in the silence that the large warehouse offered him. He couldn't even hear any of the human traffic outside or really anything. The moment was wonderful and he used it just to think. Something that he seemed to have not been able to do for what felt like hundreds of years because honestly, what good was a drone that could think for himself?

The Autobots were bad, they would try to offline him like he would try to do to them. He knew that and didn't blame them. After so many years of war and so many deaths some things were just ingrained and became instinct. The Decepticons were equally bad as well, the mech considered, but more so morally wrong. They would try to kill him as well and that made them slightly worse than the Autobots considering that three days ago the Decepticon were his comrades. If he were to return to them now he would be as good as dead. They would consider him a traitor and he certainly wasn't interested in becoming a pile of spare parts.

A creak woke him from his thought process and he paused as the rolling door began to lift. Sunlight pours into the abandoned facility as the familiar woman walks in, tying her hair back as she chucks a small black sweater to the side. He watches as it flutters down, kicking up a puff of dust. Mel wipes the sweat from her forehead and for the first time the mech notices the various deep gnarling scars that crisscross up her arms. They look like burns and he can't help but watch her as she turns to him, her face pausing for a brief moment in a look that practically says, 'you're still here?' That look quickly falls and the woman replaces it with a greeting smile and for once he is unsure whether or not she is genuinely happy about his presence. She turns her back to him.

"Get your asses moving!" She bellows as she stalks out of the door the sound of banging quickly follows before two large men enter carrying various boxes that look ridiculously heavy. She enters as well, holding an equally large container, her surprisingly muscular arms straining.

"Want me to get that for you ma'am?" One of the large men ask and to the mech's confusion he sounds snide not sincere. Mel laughs throwing her head back.

"With your puny arms?" She mocks and once again he is perplexed. The man had larger arms than two of her put together. "I don't want you ladies to break a fingernail." She continues as the men bark out deep hardy chuckles as the three of them leave again only to come back with her truck full of boxes.

It takes them a little more than an hour for all of the apparent boxes to be neatly stacked in the furthest corner from him. One of the men almost placed a box by his tire but the woman threatened him with a 'boot up his ass' if he had so much as left a scratch on the mech's purple paint. Humans. He didn't understand them at all and he was certain he never would.

He transforms the second the door rolls shut and she stands with her back to him as he approaches coming to a kneel as she eyes up the nearest box. He looks at her with a subtle tilt of his head but Mel doesn't even acknowledge him much to his irritation. Carefully he reaches a single hand out and runs a claw across the tape that holds the box closed and the lids pop open.

"Great, isn't it?" She asks him but he doesn't see what she means. Inside the box are just chunks of what looks to be scrap metal that would normally have been functionless. She meets his optics and he could tell she is ecstatic about it. Whatever it is for. She smiles again, grasping the box and tucking it under one arm as she stands walking to the other side of the warehouse. He thinks about asking her what she is doing but decides against it. He figures he'll find it out sooner or later if he just watches her.

Mel dawns on a pair of thick gloves and a strange mask that reflects his own face. He can't see her expressions at all but by her body language he can tell she is still excited about something. She fires up a small device after pulling out a piece of the metal and adjust the flame until it is practically blue.

It is then that he knows that she is welding but it isn't a medial task or if it is, the woman doesn't act like it is. She is enjoying mending the metal into some shape. He watches her in a crouch and she is fascinated by the whole process, stopping ever so often to remove the mask to get a closer look at her work. In turn he is fascinated by her process.

Several hours pass and he is still beside her, watching her progress. At some point the woman turns on a small box shaped device that plays human music and it is probably the worst possible thing he has ever heard in his entire life. He considered pulling out one of his cannons and ending the horrible device permanently but he didn't want to risk the possible energon reading. At some point the device cut out but Mel just kicked it and it started up again much to the mechs distaste. Tomorrow, he told himself, that the device would mysteriously disappear before she returns.

After what seemed like a good couple hours later, she just stops, pulling the thick gloves off and letting them fall to the ground. She is still smiling though he can still see the exhaustion behind her eyes and behind her he sees what was once the large chunk of useless metal. He reaches out, touching a large talon on the almost black metal that is now in the form of an earth animals with large branch like protrusion hanging of its head. He runs the claws across it before tilting he head to the side. She meets his single visor giving him an amused grin that he doesn't understand.

"I'll finish etching the final details tomorrow." She states as she performs a partial stretch, her back popping with the movement. He points at the strange metallic sculpture, a fluid smooth gesture that surprises her. Mel knows what he is asking without him even speaking and this surprises him. He had never spoken to her before so she probably thinks that he is mute.

"I sell these." She informs with an eased shrug as she turns to look at the sculpture. "I do it to make some extra cash. Otherwise I make my money lending my warehouses to companies for shipping." He studies her before giving her a gentle nod. She steps back instinctively as he stands, still not used to being around the presence of something so large and intimidating. Imagine if she had a chance to lay eyes on Megatron, he can't help but muse with a sick sort of satisfaction at imagining her fear. She is silent as he walks to the other side the tremors caused from his steps reminding her of Jurassic park and she can't help but cover her mouth with her hand to hide the smirk.

"You've been here for three days." Mel grumbles very carefully less she insult him and he is surprised by this. He turns on his feet watching her. "Don't you want to, oh, I don't know, get out and drive some. You must be terribly bored cramped up in here." He tilts his head before letting his gaze fall to the ground. He is bored and he would love to get out and stretch his wheels. She is still watching him with a curious glint to her green eyes.

"Too dangerous." He finally admits as he sits back, crossing his legs as he leans his girth against the concrete wall. Mel is taken back by his deep voice and he knows that she didn't think he had the ability to speak. To his surprise the woman composes herself rather quickly.

"Dangerous?" She repeats and he doesn't understand the need to parrot what he had just said. "Are you scared of the humans? You blend in pretty well. I mean you just look like a fancy custom car." He shook his head, even though in reality part of him did fear what the humans were capable of. Breakdown was certainly now wary of them. He points to himself and she frowns her head tilting to the side again before her eyes widen in recognition.

"There's more of you here?" She gasps and he nods his large silver and purple head. "and they will kill you?" Again he nods and she looks glum. "So did you do something to warrant them after you?" In response he raises his hand and partially shakes it. "Sort of. You sort of did something?"

"Yes." He answers his voice sounding rather unaccustomed to being used.

"Did you steal?" He nods. "Kill?" Again the mech nods. "Lie?" This time he shook his head. "So you'll steal and kill but you won't lie?" Mel grumbles and he nods like it is the plainest logic around. She just blinks slowly.

"War." He replies as if it is the answer to everything and oddly enough it is. War explains everything and destroys everything. She nods with him, a sad gesture but it makes sense to her.

"So are you like a war fugitive." He pauses, considering the concept before nodding vigorously. She watches him, her eyes still wide and curious while his expressions are still a mystery. A small smile curves at her lips before she takes a look at him and he can tell that she has something in mind before she even speaks.

"Would a new paint job help?" Mel asks and he is taken back. He considers it before nodding. Actually yes, he can't help but think. A new paint job would through of the Autobots and Decepticons because never has there been a drone that wasn't the traditional black, purple, and silver. He nods again and the woman is smiling wider. He's beginning to think she has a think for helping others as strange as that seemed and he considered her insane for that. "I'll make a few calls. I know someone who is great with custom paint jobs." She informed and he for once wasn't sure what to think.


End file.
